The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera
The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera was an animated syndicated Television program produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. It ran on a weekly schedule and was performed in Live action. Overview The block made its world television premiere on Sunday, September 15, 1985, and it included an array of new Hanna-Barbera originals. The show aired on Sundays in most markets, but some stations broadcast it on weekdays as well as on saturdays. It was hosted by longtime Hanna-Barbera mainstays, Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (all voiced by Daws Butler). Each show included Hanna-Barbera Television (HBTV) segments featuring Music videos of classic Hanna-Barbera cartoon clips (similar to Disney's D-TV and Nickelodeon's sister network MTV). It included radio hits like "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival and "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell. "It's Fun! Fun! Fun! Funtastic!", was the main theme song for the first three seasons of the show, (It was also the theme for Yogi's newest and latest series, Yogi's Treasure Hunt). Yogi and pals stopped hosting in 1988 and was next introduced by The Down And Dirty Dinosaurs then in 1990, was hosted by Kenny Ford and Jennifer Love Hewitt, who both hosted the series while their regular show Kids Incorporated was off the air. The block ran from 1985 to 1994 and was three and a half hours long in 1985. However, due to the initial success, the running time increased to a four and a half hour block in 1986. With time, its popularity waned and the program's length decreased from three hours in 1987 to one hour in 1993. Distribution It was originally distributed by Worldvision Enterprises, then moved to Turner Program Services after the sale of the Hanna-Barbera studio to Turner Broadcasting. Most of the shows that aired on the block are now distributed by Warner Bros. Television Distribution. When it first aired, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera could be seen on all independent stations owned by Taft, the parent company of Hanna-Barbera Productions and Worldvision Enterprises at the time. Shows The series had a superstar lineup of both old and new Hanna-Barbera characters throughout its run. *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1990-1992) *''The Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (premiered in 1964 on ABC; moved over to CBS in 1967; moved over to Syndication in 1976; moved over to NBC in 1977; moved back to syndication in 1987 as part of The Funtastic World s 3rd season) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1991-1992) *''Challenge of the Gobots'' (1985-1987) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986-1988) *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1988-1990) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988-1990) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985-1986) *''Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10'' (1987-1988) *'' HBTV '' (1985-1986) *''The Jetsons'' (premiered in 1962 on ABC; moved over to NBC in 1981; made their Funtastic World and Syndication debut in 1985 for their 2nd season) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1990-1993, also known as Potsworth and Co in the UK) *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1986-1988) *''Paw Paws'' (1985-1986) *''Paddington Bear'' (1989-1991) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (Premiered in 1991 on ABC; moved over to Syndication as part of The Funtastic World's 8th season in 1992) *''A Pup Named Scooby Doo'' (1987-1991) *''Richie Rich'' (originally aired on ABC from 1980–1984, and again in Syndication in 1988 as part of The Funtastic World's 4th season) *''Skedaddle'' (1988-1989) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987-1988) *''The Smurfs'' (1987-1990) *''The Snorks'' (premiered in 1984 on NBC: and then moved over to Syndication as part of The Funtastic World's 3rd season in 1987) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993-1994) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993-1994) *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' (1990-1992) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1987) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988-1989) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991-1992) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991-1993) External links * * HBTV References Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1994 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:Television programming blocks Category:Television syndication packages Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera